


burn

by sweggscellent



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Foot Fetish, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:16:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweggscellent/pseuds/sweggscellent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gino has no perception of personal space. He hugs people when he first meets them, even kisses their cheeks if he thinks he can get away with it (and he usually can). He loves cuddling, loves slinging his arms over his friends’ shoulders, loves anything that puts him in physical contact with another human being.</p><p>Weirdly enough, Suzaku never exactly had to get used to it, because it had never really bothered him when it was Gino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn

**Author's Note:**

> everyone has that ultimate OTP that reigns, and will forever reign, over all other OTPs  
> this one is mine

Suzaku hates having his feet touched.

To be fair, Suzaku hates being touched in general, but there’s an exception to most rules, including rules regarding Suzaku’s strict personal boundaries. Gino Weinberg is one of those exceptions, however rare.

Gino has no perception of personal space. He hugs people when he first meets them, even kisses their cheeks if he thinks he can get away with it (and he usually can). He loves cuddling, loves slinging his arms over his friends’ shoulders, loves anything that puts him in physical contact with another human being.

Weirdly enough, Suzaku never exactly had to get used to it, because it had never really bothered him when it was Gino.

The foot thing remained, however, even after they got together and Gino began insisting on giving Suzaku foot massages, adamant that they would help with Suzaku’s (perfectly fine) circulation.

But because it’s Gino, Suzaku lets him rub his feet every so often; but only if Suzaku is particularly achey that day, and only after he’s showered and thoroughly clean.

Tonight, they’re in Suzaku’s dorm, studying together on his bed. His legs have been haphazardly tossed into Gino’s lap (at Gino’s insistence, unsurprisingly), and Suzaku is content to spend the next couple of hours with his nose buried in his engineering textbooks, but he’s disrupted when Gino lets out a loud sigh and wraps a warm hand around one of his ankles.

“What are you doing,” Suzaku deadpans, eyes not straying from his text.

“I’m bored,” Gino whines, and Suzaku knows he’s sticking his lip out in a pout without even looking at him.

“I’m busy,” Suzaku says, but doesn’t object when the blond presses two thumbs firmly into the middle of his foot in lieu of a response. Gino has always been good with his hands and Suzaku can’t help but let out a satisfied little breath when the younger boy pushes up and into the ball of his foot.

It continues like that for a good few minutes; Suzaku manages to finish reading most of the chapter he’s on as Gino alternates between massaging the ball and scratching light, distracting nails across his sole. Suzaku is almost content to simply fall asleep until, without warning, Gino lifts his foot up and drags his tongue gently against his arch.

Suzaku jerks, but Gino had anticipated that and keeps a firm hold on his ankle.

“What are you-- Gino, _what are you doing_ ,” Suzaku asks, trying to keep the growing panic out of his voice as the blond repeats his previous action.

“Just let me,” Gino murmurs, and Suzaku absolutely _hates_ when Gino gets like this with him, all soft and charming and nearly pleading, because he’s helpless against those blue eyes and would probably murder someone if Gino asked him to in that tone.

So Suzaku lies back and tries to ignore the fluttering in his stomach when Gino presses a wet kiss against his heel. It’s gentle and weirdly sweet, and Suzaku is beginning to relax into it until Gino wraps his frustratingly warm mouth around his big toe and _sucks_.

It’s weird that Suzaku doesn’t let himself jerk away from the touch.

It’s weirder still that it’s actually turning him on.

Gino doesn’t say anything, just curls his tongue between Suzaku’s toes until he has the brunet trembling and speechless.

Tentatively, because he’s not sure what this is or where it came from or even what he’s supposed to be doing, Suzaku stretches his foot down and drags it up the inside of Gino’s thigh until he can press it against what he knew would be there.

Gino groans when he feels the ball of Suzaku’s foot pressing into his cock and releases his ankle, shimmying and crouching over the smaller boy’s body. His pupils are already blown, cheeks flushed, and honestly, it never fails to surprise Suzaku how easily Gino can go from childish to utterly seductive.

It never fails to surprise Suzaku how easily he gets roped into these little games, either.

Gino kisses him once, close-mouthed and quick, before leaning away and pulling his own shirt off. But then he’s back, pressing his mouth against Suzaku’s and wasting no time in licking his way in. Suzaku wants to be grossed out, because that tongue was just on his _foot_ for God’s sake, but his arousal only grows with each swipe of the blond’s tongue.

Gino pulls back and simply watches Suzaku for a moment.

“Look at you,” he says, a toothy grin stretching his cheeks. “So messy and all I did was kiss you a little.”

“Shut up,” Suzaku says, green eyes flicking away because he knows Gino is baiting him.

Gino just snorts and doesn’t press, instead leaning over to Suzaku’s bedside table to retrieve the lube.

“I’m out of condoms,” Suzaku says lamely and Gino snorts again.

“Don’t need ‘em.”

And then he’s back again, dropping the lube next to their bodies before pushing Suzaku’s shirt up so he can press noisy, open-mouthed kisses down the plane of his stomach. When he gets to the waist of Suzaku’s boxers, he wastes no time in yanking them down and off, but once he sees just how turned on the brunet is, he pauses and leans back again.

“What are you doing?” Suzaku whispers, voice softer now. It always makes him feel warm and embarrassed when Gino watches him like this, blue eyes raking over his body like he’s the most pleasing sight in the world.

“Looking,” Gino says simply with a little shrug, eyes soft, voice sweet.

When Gino connects their mouths again, it’s gentler, less hurried. He sucks Suzaku’s lower lip into his mouth and runs his tongue over it, sighing in tandem with him. Suzaku brings his hands up and lets his fingers card through Gino’s hair, tugging gently and feeling heat spark through his body when Gino lets out the tiniest moan.

Gino always gets needy and messy whenever Suzaku plays with his hair, and when he tugs harder, the blond pants against his mouth and wraps his hands tight around Suzaku’s waist.

Slowly, Gino drags his long fingers down until he can pull Suzaku’s thighs apart. He leans back long enough to pop the cap open on the lube, warming it between his fingers before using his free hand to hike one of Suzaku’s legs up so his knee is pressed against his chest. He strokes the wet tip of his middle finger against Suzaku’s hole, teasing gently.

Gino bites his lip, dragging the edges of his teeth over it as he presses in just to the first knuckle before pulling back out.

“Come on,” Suzaku whispers, and when Gino glances up from where he’s rubbing the pad of his finger over his perineum, he notices just how wrecked Suzaku already is, cheeks bright pink.

Gino plays hard.

“What, baby?” he asks, smiling crookedly.

“Gino,” Suzaku warns.

“What? I can’t know what you want unless you tell me.” Just to fuck with him, he slips the tip of his finger back in and slides it back out, feeling Suzaku clutch uselessly at it.

“You look so pretty like this,” Gino coos, using his free hand to pull Suzaku’s foot up so he can nip at the knob of his ankle. “Look how needy you are.”

Suzaku wants to snort because that would be corny as hell if it wasn’t turning him on so much, if Gino wasn’t sitting there looking at him like he wanted to devour him whole.

“Tell me what you want.” Another nip to his ankle, followed by a long stripe licked up the sole of his foot.

“Fuck me,” Suzaku whines, shoving his pride away and giving in, because he just wants Gino’s fingers inside him.

“And?”

_Oh._

The blush on Suzaku’s cheeks deepens and spreads down his neck and he turns his head to the side, breathing hard. Gino presses his finger in just a bit deeper.

“ _Gino_ ,” he breathes. He arches his hips up, tries to get Gino to go deeper, but the blond doesn’t relent.

“Tell me,” Gino says, eyes darkening, “what you want.”

“I want you to make me beg,” Suzaku says breathlessly, quietly, shutting his eyes against his shame. He wants to say more, but the embarrassment is keeping him from vocalising much else.

Gino hums, a small smile on his face as he slides his finger deeper and hooks Suzaku’s ankle over his shoulder. “Good.”

He presses in to his knuckle and Suzaku’s entire body goes lax. Gino fucks him like that for a while, slow and steady, listening to Suzaku’s sweet, choked sounds, before adding a second finger.

Suzaku whines and arches a bit and Gino smiles wider, hooking his fingers up searchingly until Suzaku gasps, ankle slipping off Gino’s shoulder in an effort to open his legs wider.

“There,” he breathes. “Right there.” Gino fucks his fingers in deeper, massaging roughly at Suzaku’s prostate until Suzaku is nothing but a writhing, gasping mess below him.

“Gino-- fuck, _please_ ,” Suzaku babbles, back arching as he presses down onto the taller boy’s hand. Gino brushes the fingertips of his free hand against the underside of Suzaku’s leaking cock and the brunet tosses his head back, crying out when Gino finally wraps his hand around him.

“That what you wanted, love?” Gino whispers, and Suzaku just nods frantically as Gino pumps his cock for him and continues massaging firmly against his prostate.

“Kiss me,” Suzaku whimpers, and Gino obliges him, leaning down and tugging at Suzaku’s lower lip with his teeth before slotting their mouths together. Suzaku doesn’t kiss him so much as pants and moans against his mouth, but Gino is fine with that and keeps driving his fingers in deep.

When he can feel Suzaku’s hips beginning to stutter, Gino drags his lips over the brunet’s cheek to his ear to whisper into it.

“You like it when I fuck you like this?” he husks. “Look at you, you don’t even need my cock to get off. Listen to all those pretty noises you’re making just from my fingers.”

Suzaku clenches around those long digits, turning his head so he can bury his face into Gino’s neck as he comes, arching his hips down and muffling his cry against the blond’s warm skin.

Gino strokes him through it until Suzaku is trembling and breathlessly begging him to stop, weakly shoving at his wrist.

Gino continues pressing in, though, and Suzaku is whining, trying to get a good grip on his wrist to pull the blond’s hand away. Gino _tsks_ and grabs the offending hand, though, sliding his fingers around Suzaku’s wrist before grabbing his other one and holding his hands away.

“Gino,” Suzaku whimpers, sounding utterly broken, but Gino just smiles sweetly and continues stroking inside of Suzaku, leaning down to mouth at his neck.

“Fuck, _please_ ,” Suzaku pleads again, and Gino can feel the way his legs are twitching, begging to close, but Gino won’t let him. The blond presses in deeper, massages more firmly, and Suzaku lets out hoarse moans that sound more like sobs.

“C’mon,” Gino soothes. “I know you can come again for me.”

Suzaku keeps whispering his name breathlessly, and when Gino pulls back to look at Suzaku’s face, he finds that his cheeks are wet and he bites his lip. Guilt burns in Gino’s gut, and he moves to pull out, stopping when Suzaku shakes his head.

That’s all the confirmation Gino needs, and he encourages Suzaku as he fucks him.

“Come on, baby,” he whispers against his cheek, “you look so pretty when you’re falling apart for me.”

Suzaku whimpers and babbles for him, arching weakly, and it doesn’t take much longer before he’s choking on a gasp, cock twitching as it dribbles a bit more come.

“Good boy,” Gino murmurs, withdrawing his hand and freeing Suzaku’s wrists, leaning down to kiss Suzaku’s temple. “So good for me.”

Suzaku hums tiredly and wraps his arms and legs around Gino’s body, nuzzling into his warmth until his world burns away to only Gino.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twit](https://twitter.com/eggsceptional), find me on [tumb](http://trashcollect.tumblr.com)


End file.
